The Plan
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Peter and Fiona come up with a plan to help Riley come out, but over time will they fall in love themselves?
1. I've Got a Plan

Fiona Coyne walked over to where Peter Stone, her boyfriend, Riley Stavros's, best friend stood. He was talking to his friends Danny Van Zandt and Sav Bhandari. She assumed they were talking about their band.

She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Peter? Can I talk to you for a minute, it's about Riley." The dark haired beauty said and shot him a smile. Peter nodded and Sav and Danny walked off.

"What's up?" Peter asked once his friends were gone and clearly out of earshot.

"Is Riley -I don't really know how to say this- gay?" She asked, whispering the last word.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes. How'd she figure it out? He'd known Riley was gay ever since he kissed him at his house, but they hadn't told anyone else. And judging by the fact that Fiona was asking him about his friend's sexuality, meant that he hadn't told her, but she was definitely suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked, hoping to by himself a little more time. He didn't want to out his friend to someone that might tell the whole school about him, even though he didn't think Fiona was like that. She seemed… different.

"I just… if he IS I don't want to be his beard, you know? And I wouldn't out him, I actually want to help him. I know this guy, Zane, and I think they'd be really good together. You know if was IS… like that."

To say Peter was shocked was putting it mildly. He was completely flabbergasted. Fiona wanted to HELP Riley come out AND already had a potential boyfriend for him? This girl was good. But he still had some doubts, even though at this point he was pretty sure he had already blown his friend's cover.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, giving her a distrustful look.

"My cousin, Andrew, is gay. I saw how much it hurt him to not be honest with all of the people he loved about his sexuality. I don't want Riley to go through the same thing Andy did. Okay?"

Peter sighed. He could tell Fiona was telling the truth. "Okay, he is… like that. But how are we going to get him to admit it? He probably won't even admit it to you."

"I know. Which is why I'm going to tell him that I think we should break up because we're better off as friends. And then, a couple weeks later, I'm going to introduce him to Zane. It won't be in a this-is-a-potential-boyfriend for you kind of way either. Just a friend kind of way. And then, hopefully, things naturally progress from there."

Peter was actually impressed. This girl seemed to know what she was doing. That just left him one question. "Okay, it seems like you've got this all figured out. What do you need me for?"

Fiona looked at him for a minute before responding. "You know Riley's gay, like he's actually told you. I know he's gay because I figured it out and you confirmed it. I can't talk to him about his sexuality or his -possible- feelings for Zane when the time comes or coming out, but YOU can. You can show him that nobody will treat him differently."

Peter was a little skeptical. Riley didn't like talking about the whole "gay" thing with anybody, even him, and he talked to Peter about almost anything. "I don't know Fiona…" He said, his voice trailing off.

She grabbed her hand and looked up with him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please Peter. I know I might sound a little nuts with this plan, helping someone 'come out' and everything, but I really think this could work. And, we could do a good thing for Riley and possibly Zane too. Just, please?"

And just like that, she'd won. Peter had looked into her blue eyes once and he was sold, even though he wished he had more strength than that when a pretty girl was by him. He really needed to work on that. "Fine. But this better work."

Fiona smiled and nodded. "Thank you, you're awesome Peter!" She said and walked away to get to class. Peter's eyes following her until she was out of sight.

**So… I'm probably discontinuing "Love in the City". I've kinda lost interest in it. I'm sorry to everyone that really liked it. I'm leaving it open for anyone to take, just PM me if you want it. **

**ANYWAYS, this fic is inspired by YourScu's AMAZING Peter/Fiona vid on YouTube. It made me like the couple. The plot? Came out of nowhere. But I totally think Fiona's the kind of girl that would do this. It's sort of AU because (obviously) none of this happened the way it did on the show. Sorry if the characters are OOC too. This is my first time writing for Peter (and Riley and Zane when it gets to that point) and I think Fiona is a very complex character. So, we'll see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_** if I did, the events of "99 Problems Part 1" wouldn't have happened and Zane and Riley would still be together (I don't know if they got back together in Part 2) and there would be lots of kissing scenes with them! =D**


	2. Breaking Up is Hard to Do?

Fiona stood at her locker, stuffing various text and notebooks into her locker and grabbing what she needed for the weekend. She was going to breakup with Riley tonight. It had to be done for everything to happen the way in was supposed to happen. She just had to figure out a way to tell him without him hating her so they could still be friends.

"Hey, babe." Riley said, walking up to her, smiling, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." She smiled back at him and closed her locker. "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Football practice, hanging with you, maybe spending time with Pete. Why?"

"Just curious. Could I come over today? There's something I need to talk to you about."

He nodded. "Sure. My parents aren't home so we'll have the house to ourselves." He said and pulled Fiona closer.

"That's… great." She managed with a small smile.

The car ride to Riley's was filled with a few awkward silences, but for the most part they didn't have a problem keeping conversation going. Fiona hoped what she was about to do wasn't going to blow any of what little friendship they had built during their relationship.

They pulled up to Riley's house and climbed out of the car. Fiona looked at the two story house as Riley started walking inside. Fiona followed a moment later and Riley held the door open for her. "Thank you" She said and smiled.

Riley nodded, grinning back. "No problem. So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Fiona hesitated. This was going to be the hardest part of her whole plan. How could she break up with Riley without making him hate her or making him become suspicious that she knew he was gay? It was almost impossible.

"Listen, I've had fun this last month with you, but… I think maybe we need to break up. I mean, I don't think either of us is feeling anything other than friendship. And while I love hanging out with you, I'd rather do it as your friend and not your girlfriend."

Riley was silent for at least a minute, processing the information. Fiona waited nervously. She knew from Peter that Riley sometimes had anger issues, and she didn't want to be there when and if he blew up. But she had no choice now.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked finally. "Why? Have I not been a good boyfriend? Is there someone else?" He asked, have talking half yelling.

"No, no, there's no one else. I just think we'd be better off as friends. I mean, I like you, Riley, I do. I just… don't like you like _that_ anymore. You know?" She was nervous. Something that was completely out of character for the usual confident brunette.

"Why would I WANT to be friends with you if you're breaking up with me? Do you know how stupid that would make me look in front of the guys? They'd see it as you taking pity on me." He said, clearly angry and shouting. Fiona had expected this much, though.

"I know that you shouldn't want to be friend with me, but I want to be friends with you. And I know how we can save you from humiliation with the guys." Riley raised his eyebrows, questioning her. "Just say you dumped me. I'll tell everyone that, too, if you want."

Riley stared at her. He wore a look of complete shock on his face. "You're serious?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay. That's what we'll do. You're a good person, Fiona." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I should go." She said finally. "I have homework and stuff to do. I hope we can hang out sometime, though." Riley nodded and she left.

Peter Stone walked into his house after hanging out with his best friends, Sav Bhandari and Danny Van Zandt. He would've still been out, but they had band practice and Peter wasn't part of the band anymore after the meth incident. He knew he deserved it, but he was still a little bitter.

"Peter, is that you?" He heard his mom call from a few rooms over. He had sold his loft to Spinner and moved into an apartment with his mom.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm home." He said and walked into the kitchen to see what they were having for dinner.

"We're having chicken. But you need to get your homework done before we eat, okay?" His mom said and he went up to his room rolling his eyes and groaning.

He had been working on Biology for a half hour and didn't understand any of it when he heard his phone ring. He figured it was either one of his friends, Mia, or Darcy. He picked it up and looked at the ID. It was just a number, no name on the ID. Curious, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Peter? It's Fiona. Sav gave me your number. I just called to tell you that I broke up with Riley." Peter was kind of shocked. He didn't know Fiona was going to put her plan into action the day after she talked to him about Riley's sexuality. He figured she'd wait least a week or two.

"Wow. Already? How'd it go." He asked, trying to sort through everything that was running through his head. He didn't know why he cared if Fiona's break up with Riley went well, except that it would ruin her plan.

"It went… surprisingly well actually. We're still friends." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's… great, Fiona. When are you going to do the next part of the plan?"

"I don't know. It's kind of tricky. I mean, I can't introduce him to Zane right away, because I don't want him to suspect I know anything until he tells me himself. Maybe a couple weeks?"

"Sounds good, I guess." Peter responded.

"Okay. Hey, could we meet up at The Dot tomorrow or something? I want to go over more of the plan. Do you think you could come?"

Peter thought about it. He wasn't doing anything. And hanging out with the hottest girl in school was a lot better than sitting at home playing Rock Band. "Yeah, I'm in. How does noon sound?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then, Peter." She said and hung up.

Peter closed his phone and sighed. He barely knew Fiona and he already liked and trusted her. It was a weird feeling for him because normally when he started getting close to people (minus Riley) he was usually a total ass-wipe. He had hurt Manny, Emma, Darcy, and Mia. He hoped with Fiona it was different. Because, for some reason he didn't understand, she was one of the few people he didn't want to see hurt.

**And there's Chapter 2. How was it? Were the characters OOC? (I'm really worried about Riley and Peter. It's my first time writing for them. And Zane when I bring him into the story in a few chapters). I really like the idea of the story. I hope you guys do, too. This story is slowly becoming my favorite one that I've written.**

**Also, I know I kind of stole the whole "tell them you broke up with me" thing from Dave and Jenna in season 9 when Dave got mad at her, but it was the only thing I could think of that would (possibly) keep Riley happy and get him to trust her enough to be friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_** if I did there would be a lot more of Zane, Riley, Fiona, and Declan. And Degrassi: The Heat is On NEVER would've happened. (I don't like Spinner and Emma together [Spinner/Jane all the way], and the way they got together was random and confusing) Also, I don't own **_**Rock Band**_**, but I do play it occasionally. It's an awesome game.**


	3. Meeting at The Dot

Fiona Coyne stood in front of her mirror, looking at the outfit she chose to wore to The Dot with Peter. She didn't know why she cared so much about what she looked like (other than the fact that she actually _liked _looking good), she was just meeting with Peter to discuss details about the plan they were partners in.

Fiona had started thinking about the plan a couple weeks ago, when she first became suspicious of Riley's sexuality. She never intended to do anything about it, just something she'd have archived if the opportunity did present itself. Then she remembered her cousin Andrew and how miserable he'd been before he came out. She didn't want Riley to go through that, too.

So, she asked Peter if Riley was gay and got him to help her with the plan. And that's how they got to where they were now. Her picking out her wardrobe to go to a diner with a guy she just met, who thought he couldn't trust her… yet. She hoped she could prove her sincerity.

Fifteen minutes and three outfit changes later, she decided on straight-leg dark wash denim jeans, purple blouse, black pointy toed boots, and a black knit hat. Her makeup complimented the outfit well. It wasn't her very favorite look, but it would definitely do.

She grabbed her oversized black bag and sunglasses and walked out of the house, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. The only person who would probably care was Declan and he was out with Holly J.

PFPFPFPF

Peter Stone finished eating his bowel of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and went up to his room to get ready to go to The Dot. He was still wearing the T-shirt and boxers he slept in last night.

He picked out the black and gray horizontal striped shirt he was wearing when Riley first kissed him, a pair of faded, worn in jeans and his black and white checked vans. His straight blond hair looked fine and he brushed his teeth. He came back downstairs and grabbed his phone.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" His mom, Daphne Hatzilakos, asked him as he was walking out the door.

"I'm going to The Dot, I'm meeting with one of my friends, Fiona Coyne." He said, quickly, trying to get out of the house.

"Fiona? She's the new girl that transferred, right? With the twin brother… Declan?" His mom asked. That was the one thing Peter hated about being the principal's son. She knew all about who he was hanging out with almost better than he did it seemed like sometimes.

"Yeah, that's her. Well, I gotta go. Bye." He said and walked out of his house.

PFPFPFPF

Fiona sat at a table in The Dot, waiting for Peter and drumming her nails on the table, a terrible habit she picked up. Peter was five minutes late and growing up in a home where everything ran on a schedule, she didn't have much patience for lateness.

He walked into The Dot a minute later and went over to the table. "Sorry I'm late. My mom started giving me the third degree."

Fiona nodded and Peter sat down across from her. "What details do we need to work out? You seem to have everything under control."

"I don't know. How long do you think I should wait before I introduce Zane to Riley? I don't want to freak him out or anything. Or make him suspicious, obviously."

"Yeah, that would be bad-for both of us. I don't know, maybe a couple weeks? A little longer?"

Fiona nodded. "That's what I was thinking, a couple weeks to a month. Then, things have to take mostly their own course, but you need to bring up the homosexuality issue, because I think we both know Riley won't and he needs to know that people won't see him differently."

Peter nodded at her words, they made sense, but something in the back of his mind still fiercely wanted to reject the plan. It wasn't any of his business when Riley came out anyway. Besides, Riley already told him he wasn't going to come out until after high school. "But, are you sure this will work? I mean Riley told me he didn't want to come out of the closet until after he graduated."

Fiona was silent for a few moments, thinking. Peter made sense. She hated to admit that her plan might not actually work. "There are no guarantees, of course, but I think we have a shot. And it's not like we're FORCING him out of the closet, Peter. If the plan doesn't work, then, it's his call. But I just think we should give it a chance." She finally said, slowly.

Peter nodded. "Okay. Like I said, I'll help you with this, but I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think it is. Riley's… tough. And you know how he feels about his reputation at school. I don't know if we can change that."

"I understand, but I'm glad I have you backing me up, it makes this easier. At least it feels like it does. And I know you'll pull me back if I start to get too ambitious and I'll make you do risks for the good of the plan, if they aren't too risky. I think we'll make a good team that way." She smiled at him, showing her perfectly straight white teeth.

Peter nodded and smiled back. She had a really nice smile. He knew that should be the last thing he was thinking about, considering the plan they had on their hands, but he couldn't help it.

"I have to go. I left without telling either of my parents where I'd be, and I don't want them to worry." Fiona said, grabbing her bag and standing up, Peter rising as well.

"Yeah, okay. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything." Peter said.

"Oh, I'm going to need your number, just in case. I'll give you mine, too." Fiona said, taking a pen out of her purse and writing her cell phone number on his hand. Peter then did the same for her.

"Bye, Peter. It was nice getting to talk to you." She smiled and walked out, putting her sunglasses on as she did so.

She had felt a spark when Peter held her wrist to write his number on her palm. She didn't know why, though. She didn't like him or anything, she barely knew him. Maybe it was adrenaline or something. Either way, she decided to ignore it. She didn't need to go falling in love with anybody at the moment.

Too bad for her, Fate had a different destiny planned out for her and her blond haired partner.

**This took longer to publish than it should've. I had over half of it done before today! I was just being lazy. Aside from everyone (especially Peter) being OOC, is there anything else wrong with it? Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, things are going to get better next chapter. Why? Riley and Zane are going to meet!**

**I also wanted to say, really quickly, thanks for all the alerts/faves/comments. I really appreciate every single one of them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, please review and I will give you all virtual cookies! =D**

**Oh, and off topic, but did you guys know that Shannon Kook-Chun (Zane) is going to be Deven on the new Canadian TV show, **_**Baxter**_**? I wish I was from Canada instead of the US so I could see it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_** or it's characters. I do, however, own the plot, so PLEASE don't steal it.**


	4. When Zane Met Riley

Fiona Coyne walked down the halls of Degrassi, talking to her friend, Zane Park. It had been two weeks since her meeting at The Dot with Peter. She was planning on introducing Zane and Riley next week. Everything was going great with her plan. She and Peter had every detail worked out and her and Riley were still hanging out-as friends.

"So, what's this guy you want me to meet like again?" Zane asked her as they walked down the halls.

"He's Riley Stavros. Captain of the football team, nice, funny, smart… he has a BIT of an anger problem, but nothing major. The only person he's ever hurt is Sav." She realized she might've just ruined any chance of them getting together, so she promptly stopped talking.

"Anger problem?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Should I be concerned?"

She shook my head. "No. I'm pretty sure he's harmless. Peter said he's taking Anger Management, so he's OBVIOUSLY working on it."

"And you're sure he's gay?"

Fiona nodded. "One hundred percent. I wouldn't try to set you up with him if I wasn't. You just have to trust me, okay? I won't steer you wrong, Zane."

"Or so you say." He said and smiled, so she knew he was joking.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before running into Riley and Peter, who were talking by Riley's locker. Fiona froze. This wasn't supposed to happen. Riley wasn't supposed to meet Zane until next week.

"Fiona, hey!" Peter said and smiled at her, pulling her back into the real world. He looked genuinely happy to see her and that comforted her a little.

"Hi, Peter." She said and smiled at him. Zane was giving her a 'who are these guys?' look. "Oh! I almost forgot. Riley, Peter, this is my friend, Zane. Zane these are my friends, Riley and Peter."

"Hey" Zane said and smiled at the two guys. Fiona had always thought that Zane had an irresistible smile, and by the slight widening of Riley's smile, she could tell he did, too. Her smile widened the tiniest bit.

"How did you two meet, Fiona?" Peter asked, genuinely interested. Fiona hadn't told him much about Zane other than the fact that she thought Zane and Riley were perfect for each other.

"We take Yoga together. We had to partner up one day and Zane and I just kind of instantly clicked. I remember he was having boyfriend troubles, but now he's single. He's better off without that guy anyways."

"Boyfriend problems?" Riley asked. "So you're gay?" He sounded hopeful, if you asked Fiona. She almost smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. I have been since Sophomore Year. Why? You got a problem?" He asked, knowing the answer already. But Fiona had told him to act like he didn't know Riley was gay.

Riley just shook his head, dumbfounded. He was shocked and happy that Zane was gay, but he couldn't let on.

"I gotta go to my locker. But I'll see you guys around, okay? It was nice meeting you guys." Zane said to Riley and Peter before he started walking off. He turned around and said, "I'll see you yoga, Fi!" before disappearing into the crowd of the Degrassi Student Body.

"I need to go ask Coach Armstrong if we have practice tonight or not. I forget. I'll see you guys later." Riley said and walked off, not waiting for a reply.

When they were all alone, Peter put his arm around Fiona's shoulders and she felt the same spark she had when Peter wrote his number on her hand the night before. She tried to fend it off, saying that he was just doing it to be friendly. They were friends now, after all.

Little did she know, Peter felt the same spark, but he pushed it away, thinking that no one as good as Fiona Coyne would like him. It had felt like hours since his arm had been around her, but really it was more like five seconds. He finally spoke up. "I gotta hand it to you, Fiona. You might've found the right guy for this plan to work." He smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling her cheeks warm up for some odd reason.

"Thanks. I really think Zane can help him, just like you. This plan really has a shot at working, Peter. I can feel it."

Peter nodded. "So do I, for some weird, unknown reason."

Fiona smiled and the bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. Peter removed his arm from her shoulder and they quickly said goodbye, each rushing off to class.

They each went through the rest of the day, but they couldn't stay focused. Their minds kept wandering, mainly to each other.

Fiona kept thinking about Peter and his blue eyes and nice smile and how he finally seemed to trust her not to intentionally hurt Riley. She also thought about how close this "project" was bringing them. The thing she thought about the most was the way it felt to have his arm around her shoulders, it just felt… good. Right. She had no idea why, though.

Peter thought the same things of Fiona as she did about him. Her eyes, her smile, her kindness. He thought about her cleverness to come up with this idea, however crazy it might turn out to be. He also thought about his arm around her shoulders and the feeling it gave him. It was a feeling he never got when he had touched Emma, Darcy, or Mia. It was weird. But a good weird. He didn't know what was going on between him and Fiona. But, whatever it was, he was starting to like it.

***hands out virtual cookies to the lovely people that reviewed chapter 3*** **You guys are AWESOME. Thank you SO much for the support of this story. I had no idea people were actually going to write it. This is, by far, my favorite story that I've written (except for the TERRIBLE OOC-ness. I'm REALLY trying to work on it, I swear).**

**ANYWAYS, do you think everyone was IC or were they really OOC, I know at the end with Peter and Fiona's thoughts, those were OOC, but I think for them to work (in this fanfic or otherwise) they'd at least have to be a little OOC, you know?**

**Again, thanks for all the faves/alerts/reviews. Keep them up. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't, don't, and never will own **_**Degrassi**_** or it's characters. If I did, why would I be writing FanFiction about it?**


	5. Denials and Confessions

Fiona walked into her last class of the day, yoga, and sat her mat down by Zane's, who was already in the room and stretching.

"So, what did you think of Riley?" Fiona whispered, unable to contain the smile on her face. She was only vaguely aware that there was a chance that Zane might not like him like that.

"I don't know. He seems cool. But I just met him, Fi. And after what happened with Brian, don't you think I should get to know someone I might potentially want to date a little better? I mean, I don't want to get hurt and I doubt Riley does, either." Zane replied, switching stretching poses.

"But you're admitting that the possibility of dating him exists?" Fiona asked, standing up and beginning to stretch, too.

Zane exhaled and nodded. "Yes, I'm acknowledging the possibility of dating him exists. But… I don't know, Fi. Am I really his type?"

"I think so. I mean he seemed kind of interested, right?"

Zane just shrugged and continued stretching. "I hope so. But let's talk about something else. Like… you and Peter."

"Me and Peter? There is no me and Peter." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Zane asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Don't change the subject. Are you going to ask him out or not?"

"Will it make you happy if I did?" He asked and she nodded. He looked at her for a minute before sighing, "Yes, I'll ask him out. He is pretty cute." He paused, starting to smile, "But I make no guarantees after that."

Fiona smiled. "Yay! Thank you SO much Zane! This really means a lot-" She stopped talking when she saw the teacher walk in. The lesson began almost immediately following, not giving her and Zane any more time to talk.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Zane said. And it wasn't really anything at all. He wanted to talk about her and Peter. But there wasn't any her and Peter. Was there? No. She might be developing small feelings for him, but that might just be because of the plan they were doing together. But there wasn't, under any circumstance, a "her and Peter".

PFPFPFPFPF

Peter and Riley walked out of school after the last bell of the day rang, talking about their last periods.

"I'm glad economics is my last class. I at least halfway understand it." Riley said as they walked towards his car.

"Unlike Biology, right?" Peter asked and Riley nodded. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Riley's car. "Hey, man, can I have a ride? My mom kind of took my license after the meth incident."

Riley just nodded and got in the driver's seat, Peter was right behind him in the passenger seat.

The first part of the car ride was silent except for the music Riley was blasting. Riley because he didn't have anything he needed to say and Peter because he was trying to figure out how to bring up a certain subject without having Riley explode.

Finally, after five minutes, Peter broke the silence. "So… what did you think about Fiona's friend, Zane? He seemed nice, right?" He asked, watching Riley for his reaction.

"Yeah, he seemed cool, I guess. But I guess you'd have to be for Fiona to want to hang out with you." He replied, using his "I don't want to talk about this" voice.

Peter didn't want to press the issue, but knew it had to be done. For the sake of Fiona's plan. "Is he someone you could potentially be interested in?"

Riley shot him a look, but then turned his attention back to the road. "I thought we agreed not to bring up 'gay stuff', Pete." He didn't sound angry, just not wanting to talk about it.

"I know. But you seemed… happy, I guess, today when you met him. So I was just wondering."

"Well, if we're going off happiness or whatever, then I should ask you about Fiona. You seemed pretty happy to see her today, man."

"What? I did not." Peter said, immediately denying it.

"Uh huh. If you say so, Pete. But you looked happy to see her. Do you… like her or something?"

Peter opened his mouth to deny liking her, but for once, actually stopped to think before he spoke. He liked seeing Fiona every day, and she was nice, and undeniably attractive, but did he really _like _her? He didn't know. "I don't know. Kind of, I guess. But she's not into me like that. So it doesn't matter."

"Fine. But the same thing goes for Zane. He's not into me like that, so it doesn't matter whether I like him or not." Riley said, focusing on the road.

Peter stopped talking then, processing what just happened. Riley just (in a weird way) admitted that he liked Zane to him. And, right before that, he had admitted he liked Fiona, someone who he would probably never talk to again after the plan -no matter if it worked or not- was over.

He actually felt… sad at the thought of not talking to Fiona anymore. He didn't know why, though. He barely knew her. But maybe that was how it was with people like Fiona. They come into your life unexpectedly for no reason and change you or some other sentimental crap like that and leave just as unexpectedly.

He looked out the window and thought about this. What was happening to him?

**I know this chapter's kinda short, sorry. But next chapter Zane's gonna ask Riley out! What will he say? (I think you all know the answer to that) and Peter and Fiona are going to hang out more, I don't feel like I've given them enough interaction that DIDN'T have to do with the plan, so there WILL be more of that.**

**And again, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves. I appreciate all of them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, **_**Degrassi**_**. If I did you guys would be seeing a lot less of Eli/Munro, if you catch my drift. ;D**


	6. Lunch Time Discussions

Fiona sat at her lunch table a week after her talk with Zane in yoga. Zane and Riley had hung out a lot since then and Zane really liked him. He was going to ask him out today. She smiled at the thought.

She saw Peter scoping out the cafeteria for lunch spots. She caught his eye and motioned him over. She and Peter had gotten closer since that day, too. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she felt something for him. But she was almost positive he didn't feel the same.

"Hey, Fiona." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, Peter." She picked up one of her French fries and started eating it. "How did music practice go yesterday?"

"It was fine. I wrote a new song. But, I don't know. It's not as fun without the Studes, you know? And they kicked me out after the 'meth incident'." He said and took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Fiona got quiet. She felt guilty for the meth incident. She knew Vicky was the one that gave him the drug, but Fiona just sat there and watched her. To her, it was kind of like this unspoken thing between them. Part of why Peter didn't initially trust her.

"I'm really sorry about that, you know. I wish I would've stopped her." She finally said after a minute.

Peter looked at her for a minute before saying, "It wasn't your fault. It was my decision and it was stupid. But I'm better now."

Fiona's face brightened up a little bit. "Yeah, I've noticed. I'm glad my family didn't screw you up _too_ badly."

He shook his head. "Nah. I've seen more messed up families than yours. Mine being one of them."

She looked at him, but didn't question anything. It's something they understood in their friendship. If they wanted to tell the other something, they'd tell them when they were ready. It was part of what made them get along so well.

"Oh, just to let you know, Zane's asking Riley out today." She whispered, a big smile on her face.

"He is? When?" Peter asked, surprised. He hadn't talked to Riley about Zane a lot, but when he did get his jock best friend to open up about him, he could tell he liked him.

"I don't know. He said probably after school. But it could be anytime. Riley DOES like him, right? I don't want Zane to get his heartbroken because of me. He's already went through that enough this year."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he likes him. They've been hanging out a lot, hasn't Zane told you?" Fiona nodded and he continued. "We haven't talked about it much, cuz that's how Riley is, but trust me, he likes him."

"That's good. And I think Zane and Riley would be good for each other. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Is that totally lame?"

"Maybe a little." He said and smirked, to let her know he was joking. She rolled her eyes before lightly hitting his arm and giggling.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang just then and all the students started gathering their things. Fiona told Peter she'd see him later and went off to her next class, Peter going to his.

PFPFPFPFPF

Finally, the school day was over and Fiona was walking out with Zane. They were talking about yoga that day and how sore their muscles were. But then, Fiona saw Peter and Riley and decided it was time to change the subject.

"There's Riley." She said, a smile on her face. She was happy that Zane was going to ask him out.

"Yeah, and he's with Peter." Zane replied. "Way to point out the obvious, Fi." He smiled at her, to let her know he was joking.

"Well, are you going to ask him out?" She asked.

"I will when Peter's not right by him. I don't want him to think I'm trying to out him or anything, even if Peter knows."

Fiona nodded. Zane made sense. He always did. She was glad he was on her side for this. It would've been hard to find someone who was as smart with all this and be as honest and nice and cute as Zane was.

"Good point." She said as Riley said goodbye to Peter and continued walking towards his car. "But he's alone now. Go talk to him."

"A bit pushy today, aren't we?" Zane smirked and she rolled her eyes. He started walking over to Riley. They were away from the other students so they couldn't hear, but Fiona got close enough where she could hear, but not get caught.

"Hey Riley." Zane said and smiled.

Riley turned and saw the younger boy and smiled back. "Zane. Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend? Maybe catch a movie or something?" He asked.

"Like a… date?" Riley asked, nervously. He had told Zane he was gay, but he didn't think Zane liked him the way he liked Zane. It kind of terrified him.

"I guess if you want to use the official word for it. What do you say?" Zane asked, and Riley looked at his eyes. Big mistake. His brown eyes were filled with hope.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What time?" He asked, still nervous, but excited as well. But his nerves were the dominant part of what he was feeling.

"How about seven? We can meet at the Review or something. Sound good?" He asked and Riley nodded. "Okay, see you Friday, Riley." Zane said before shooting him a heart melting smile and walking off.

Fiona caught up to Zane quickly. "You've got a date." She said, smiling. Zane just nodded and smiled in response. Fiona was really happy for him. She was about to say something else when she saw Declan motioning her over to get in the car so they could go home. "I'll see you later, Zane. I don't wanna keep Declan waiting." She said and he nodded.

She walked over to the car, the smile still on her face.

"Good news, Sis?" Declan asked as they got into the car and the driver started driving away.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Decs. Trust me." She said before taking out her phone and texting Peter the news. **Z&R have a date this Friday. Theyre going 2 the review. isn't it great?**

She felt her phone buzz a minute later. **Yeah. It is. Your plan is actually working, miss coyne. **

She smiled at the text and her stomach fluttered at Peter's words. She had formed a crush on him over the weeks and it wasn't going away anytime soon. She doubted that he liked her the same way, though. So she did nothing about it.

**Okay I SO don't like the ending of this chapter. But, in my defense I couldn't think of a way to end it without it being super long. What did you guys think? Are you still interested in the story? Am I making it move too fast? Too slow? Let me know. (hey, that rhymed. Cool. =]) **

**I hope you guys liked it. I don't think it's one of my better chapters, but at least it's out (and Zane and Riley are together). I still have ideas for this story, so I'll continue it if you want me too.**

**Oh, real quick before this AN gets any longer, did any of you guys think that Drew and Alli stuff in Part two of the episode last night was adorable? I did! I'm not sure how I feel about Drew yet (especially with him being part of why Zane and Riley broke up, in my opinion). But I think his relationship with Alli (minus the way he was a jerk to her on Monday), is really sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_** or its characters. If I did, Zane and Riley would still be together and Peter and Fiona would get together.**


	7. New Couple

Peter Stone watched as his best friend, Riley Stavros, tried to find clothes to wear for his date with Zane. He had called Peter over to help him in a moment of weakness, but he wasn't much help.

"Just wear something you'd normally wear. It's The Review, Ri, nothing too fancy." Peter said, watching Riley sift through clothes.

"Good point. When did you get so smart, Pete?" Riley asked, smirking. Peter just rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"I've always been this smart, I've just hid it." Peter finally replied, before excusing himself so Riley could change. He came back in a few minutes later, he needed to bring something up to Riley. "So, do you think you might tell Fiona you're gay?" He asked, nervously.

Riley whipped his head around and looked at him. "Why would I do that?" He asked, defensively. Peter was afraid of that. He really didn't want to fight with Riley.

"Just cuz, you know, her and Zane are close and he'd probably want to ask her for advice on you and stuff. And she might be more helpful in talking to you about the 'gay stuff'. She has a gay cousin, so she kind of knows about this stuff." He realized he was rambling and shut up, waiting for a reaction.

Riley, for his part, was silent. He was actually considering Peter's words, instead of rejecting them immediately. Maybe hanging out with Zane (even before their date tonight) _was_ changing him. "Maybe you're right, Pete. I still need to think about it, though." He looked at the clock, it was six forty-five. "But I gotta go, Pete. I told Zane I'd meet him at The Review at seven." He left after that, Peter following him out the door. He was going to hang out with Fiona tonight, because Zane had his date with Riley and her brother, Declan, was going on a date with Holly J and she didn't want to be alone. So he was going over there.

When he got to the Coyne house he knocked on the door, marveling at the size of it. Fiona answered a moment later, wearing designer sweats (he never thought he'd see her in them) and her hair pulled back by a headband. Even when she wasn't trying she still looked good.

"Peter, hi!" She said and smiled. "Come in." She moved out of the way and he walked in, once again surprised by the sheer size of the Coyne mansion.

He followed her into the living room where a huge flat screen TV sat, along with popcorn and sodas. They were going to have a scary movie marathon (Peter had to really work to get her to cave, though, she hated scary movies).

"What movie are we going to watch first?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know. Decs recommended we started with _Friday the 13__th_, but I don't really care. The other ones we have are _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, all of the _Chucky_ movies, _Halloween_, and _Dead Silence_." She replied.

"Let's just start with the _Chucky _movies, they're kind of gory, but not too scary." Peter said. Fiona sighed and put it in, and sat by Peter again.

They had made it through _Child's Play 1, 2, 3_ and _Bride of Chucky_ and Fiona had held her own pretty well. Peter was actually impressed with her, considering how he knew she hated scary movies. But then _Seed of Chucky_ came and towards the end, when Jennifer Tilly's limo driver was going to get killed, Fiona hid her face in his chest. At first, Peter was shocked that she had done it, but then he wrapped his arms around her protectively until she thought it was safe. She then promptly turned the DVD player off.

"I think that's enough scary movies. Why don't we watch _Spiderman_ or something? We have all three of them?" Fiona asked and Peter nodded. _Spiderman_ was a pretty good movie, and at least it wasn't a chick flick.

Fiona put the movie in and settled back on the couch, a little closer to Peter than her original position, but he wasn't complaining. He just thought it was because she was still shaken up over the _Chucky_ incident.

They finished the movies and Peter decided to bring something up, before he had to leave to make curfew. "I told Riley to consider officially coming out to you. He said he'd actually consider it." He said.

Fiona smiled hugely. "Really? That's great!" She said and hugged Peter happily. He felt a spark when she did, but fought it back down, but thought it was stupid to. Why? They were devising a plan for Riley to face his fears and come out and he couldn't even face his fear of telling Fiona he liked her? Lame. He needed to tell her. He just hoped he didn't make a complete ass out of himself and set himself up for heartbreak.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Fiona." Peter said, seriously. Fiona looked at him, smile still on her face and her eyes were still shining as she waited for him to continue. "I like you, as more than a friend or whatever the hell we are. I don't know when it happened and I don't know why, I just know that it did. I get it if you don't like me back, though. Why would you?"

Fiona was silent for a moment, processing his words. When they finally did register in her mind, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was hesitant, but sweet and got the point across that she liked him back. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "I like you, too, if you didn't guess." She said, smirking. He smiled back and kissed her again.

He left a few minutes later to make curfew and she stood in the doorway, smiling. She knew things had changed in the plan now, because she and Peter had started having feelings for each other. The sole mission still stood, though. She wanted Riley to be "out and proud" and with Zane. She needed to ask Zane how their date went tomorrow.

But those were in the back of her mind. Most of her mind was taken up with the fact that she had a new boyfriend. A boyfriend that she really liked. And, at that moment, that was enough for her.

**Hey guys, long time no update, eh? I've been busy and this fic kind of got put on the backburner. I know I've done a bunch of oneshots since I published this, but those are easier for me to write. I hope you guys are still interested in this story, cuz I still wanna write it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi, **_**the **_**Chucky**_** movies, **_**Friday the 13**__**th**__**, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, **_**or **_**Spiderman**_**. I just borrowed them for this FF chapter!**


End file.
